


Day 24: Rough

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [25]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Begging, Blow Jobs, Campbell is 19, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Swearing, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Fuck me.” He sighs trying to roll out of Bill grip. “I will if you keep on swearing like that.”
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Day 24: Rough

“Fuck!” Campbell shouts from the bedroom, throwing his notebook. “Campbell Bain! What have I told you about swearing?” Bill comes in, hands resting on his hips. “It’s this fucking report, I can’t do it.” He motions to the notebook on the floor. “Then you tell me and I try to help you.” Bill picks the notebook from the ground, smoothing it before opening it. “Now let’s go into the kitchen and do it together.” Bill tells Campbell who falls back onto the bed, hands over his eyes. “No.” Campbell says making Bill put the notebook down. “Campbell you have to get it done for tomorrow.” Campbell shakes his head. “Fuck off Bill!” He shouts and suddenly Bill’s hand is on his wrist, moving his hand away from his eyes. “What was that?” Bill asks, voice low. “Fuck me.” He sighs trying to roll out of Bill grip. “I will if you keep on swearing like that.” Bill warns, letting go of Campbell’s arm. “Come on then.” Campbell takes a hold of Bill’s hand. “Fucking punish me then.” Bill crawls on top of Campbell, grabbing his body and moving him up the bed. “Shut your mouth.” Bill commands, kissing Campbell harshly, tongue pushing its way through his lips and down his throat. 

Campbell goes to move his hands around Bill’s neck when Bill grabs both, interlacing their fingers as he pushes them against the mattress. “You just stay right there.” Bill scolds, sliding his hands to press into Campbell’s pale wrists. “Don’t talk.” Bill says, fingers brushing down past Campbell’s pulse point making the boy shiver. He leans his head down kissing at Campbell’s neck, scraping his teeth along the pulse point there. Hands sliding down to rip the boy’s shirt off of his, Bill’s lips leave a trail of kisses until he reaches Campbell’s nipple, taking the left one into his mouth biting just enough to send a ripple through the boy. “Tell me to fuck you.” Bill whispers, breath hitting the wet nipple. Bill switches to take the right into his mouth. “Fuck me Bill.” Campbell begs, head hitting the mattress as his back arches. “Fuck me!” His hips twitch up for some kind of friction. “All in good time.” Bill whispers, licking down Campbell’s chest to his belly button, dipping his tongue in a few times. “Bill.” The man reaches a hand up to cover the boy’s mouth as his mouth toys the button out of its hole and the zip all the way down. Bill bites onto the material of Campbell trousers tugging them down. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk as punisment for that dirty mouth of yours.”

Bill’s hand squeezes over Campbell’s mouth, thrusting in harshly. The boy shivers with pleasure, hands being pushed down onto the mattress by Bill’s other hand. Bill’s lips are on Campbell’s collarbone leaving marks along each side. His thrusts are fast and hard, continuously into the boy who lay there almost limp from sensations. “This’ll teach you to swear.” Campbell nods, trying to hook his legs around Bill’s waist to slow him. “I think I’ll fill that mouth up as well. Show you what happens when you break the rules.” Bill pushes a finger harshly into Campbell’s mouth, trailing around the inside of the boy’s mouth before adding another and then the third, thrusting in and out of Campbell’s mouth at the same pace that Bill was thrusting into the boy. “I bet you’d love being used by two people. One taking you from behind whilst the other fucks your mouth.” Bill says, getting closer to climax before pulling out suddenly. “I want to fill your mouth.” He says, positioning himself over Campbell. “This is a good cure for a dirty mouth.” Bill pulls Campbell up into a sitting position, keeping a hand in the boy’s hair to push his mouth against Bill. Campbell chokes a little at the sudden introduction before getting used to it and starts to suck.

“Oh my good boy.” Bill cums, falling onto his back on the mattress, watching as Campbell swallows everything down. “I consider you thoroughly punished.” Bill smiles, pulling the boy down onto his chest. Campbell kisses Bill’s chest before closing his eyes. “Only a small nap and then we will have to write your report.” Bill says, rubbing circles into the younger one’s back. “You did good.” He curls his fingers, scratching Campbell a little and watching as Campbell relaxed under Bill’s fingers. “I’m sorry I swore.” Campbell whispers, tracing his fingers through Bill’s chest hair. “Just remember that swearing is bad, you shouldn’t do it.” Bill shushes him. “You need to remember the rules, there aren’t many.” Bill kisses the top of Campbell’s head. “Small nap okay, then back to your homework.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo Angsty teenage Campbell is coming out in this one


End file.
